fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Some guy in off the street
Some guy in off the street (or SGIOTS) is the nickname for Angus T. Williams, a dude who has the habit of literally coming in off the street and help record DVD commentaries to popular movies. Angus has been doing this since 1998 and doesn't even get paid for his efforts. To that effect many people believe he is actually a paid actor employed by the studios to help sell DVDs of movies. Though how would so many rival studios work in conjunction with each other has not been established. Others believe that SGIOTS doesn't actually exist and his commentaries are manufactured by the studios themselves. In many ways SGIOTS has become an urban legend or mysterious entity akin to the Poe Toaster or The D-O-G. Background Not much is known about SGIOTS, save for that he is American or at least speaks with an American accent from the North East. In past interviews he's claimed that his name is Angus T. Williams, but no proof of his existence has ever been shown to the public. Though he's recorded DVD commentaries for dozens of movies, he has yet to be paid or even credited for his work. More often than not, the production company rejects his commentaries unless desperate for a commentary on the film. Clues from his work has revealed things about his background, but it's not clear if any of his anecdotes are real stories or merely ruses to keep his history and life hidden from the general public. *1. He's at least 40 years old (as of 2014). *2. He's never been married, nor does he have any children. *3. He is an only child. *4. His father and mother are both alive (as of 2014). *5. He graduated from College. *6. He has at least one grandmother who is alive. *7. Both of his grandfathers are dead. *8. He was taught fly fishing from his father's father. *9. He is left handed. *10. He is not religious, but not an atheist. *11. He prefers action adventure and comedies to horror and dramatic films. He does not like romantic comedies. *12. His favorite film is Citizen Kane. A game has developed involving locating the various commentaries he has partaken in. Some films have promoted their DVD's by revealing the fact that he's done a commentary, others have kept it an Easter egg for fans to find and some studios have not used his commentary for a variety of reasons. DVD Commentaries The DVD commentaries vary in expertise, some being very insightful, to others revealing that in fact he hasn't seen the movie he's currently talking about. From what he's said in the past it's obvious that SGIOTS is intelligent and well articulate. Over the years he's developed catch phrases that are either intentional or purely accidental. These include; *1. "You know what I mean?" *2. "That was astounding!" *3. "This is nucking futs!" *4. "Who wrote this? Really!" *5. "I could do better than that." He's only done one commentary with an actual member of the film's crew when he, by pure chance, showed up for John Carpenter's Prince of Darkness and discovered that the director himself was already there ready to provide a commentary of his own. SGIOTS was then invited to join Carpenter and speak about the movie together. SGIOTS, typically, speaks alone and with no interruption. Even when he hasn't seen the film SIGOTS will endeavor to provide an interesting commentary. Only once has he ever stopped a commentary; SGIOTS was doing one for the infamous film The Room and could just not get through the entire film. Regardless that he stopped the commentary 36 minutes into the movie, it remained as a feature on the film's special features by Tommy Wiseau. Partial List of Movies He's Commented On *12 Years A Slave *54 *300 *The Addams Family *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Aladdin *A League of Their Own *Alice In Wonderland *Almost Famous *The Amazing Spider-Man *American Beauty *American Gangster *American History X *American Hustle *American Sniper *Apt Pupil *Armageddon *Avatar *The Avengers *Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me *Babe: Pig in the City *Basic Instinct *BASEketball *Batman: The Dark Knight *Beauty and the Beast *The Big Lebowski *Blade *Black Swan *Boyz n the Hood *Bride of Chucky *Brokedown Palace *Bulworth *Cape Fear *Captain America: The First Avenger *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Cast Away *Casino Royale *Catch Me If You Can *A Civil Action *Dark City *The Dark Knight Falls *The Dark Knight Rises *The Departed *Deep Impact *The Devil Wears Prada *Die Another Day *Disturbing Behavior *Django Unchained *Dogma *Enemy of the State *eXistenZ *Eyes Wide Shut *The Faculty *Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Fight Club *Fried Green Tomatoes *Frozen *Gangs of New York *Gladiator *Gods and Monsters *Godzilla *The Green Mile *The Hangover *Hollow Man *Hook *House on Haunted Hill *Inception *Indiana Jones Vs. Predator *Inglorious Basterds *Iron Man *Iron Man 2 *Iron Man 3 *Kick-Ass *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 *King Kong (2005) *Lethal Weapon 4 *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *The Lord of the Rings: The Return Of The King *Man on the Moon *The Matrix *Memento *Mulan *The Mummy *Mystic River *Pleasantville *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Point Break *The Prestige *Quantum Of Solace *Quills *Ravenous *Remember the Titans *Requiem for a Dream *Reservoir Dogs *Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves *Saving Private Ryan *Shadow of the Vampire *Shaft *Sin City *The Silence of the Lambs *A Simple Plan *The Sixth Sense *Skyfall *Snake Eyes *Soldier *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Spice World *Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2 *Spider-Man 3 *Star Trek *Star Trek Into Darkness *Star Trek: Insurrection *Star Wars Episode I: Guardians of the Force *Star Wars Episode II: Rise of the Empire *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: A New Dawn *Star Wars Episode VIII: Ghosts of the Empire *Star Wars Episode IX: Light of the Jedi *Summer of Sam *Taken *Taken 2 *Terminator 2: Judgment Day *The Thomas Crown Affair *Thor *Thor: The Dark World *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *True Crime *Twilight *Under Siege *Unforgiven *V for Vendetta *Vampires *Varsity Blues *Wayne's World *Wedding Crashers *What Lies Beneath *Wild Things *The Wolf of Wall Street *X-Men *X2: X-Men United *X-Men: Days Of Future Past *X-Men: First Class *X-Men Origins: Mystique *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *X-Men: The Phoenix Saga